utopistfandomcom-20200213-history
Crimson Spiral
Crimson Spiral is an invisible flying fortress, which the followers of Phantom of the Apocalypses use as their base. Somehow The Clocksmith was aware of its existence, pointing the fact out to Samael. They were able to detect the fortress with the fiery runes of Arcagus, which he imprinted on Sol Paul's surface. It was destroyed as Ferengeil, who was wronged by its masters, came and sacrificed the place to its rituals. Layout The fortress from a certain angle looks like a spiral. Micoda almost reached the second floor of the fortress, facing the newly antagonistic Rolfen and Adocim on the path. List of known floors: 1F: Piles of the Dead - The main entryway. The first floor's hallways are filled with piles of skeletal remains of what were alleged as remains of those who had tried to defeat the guardians and fallen. However, this seems unlikely, and the skeletal setting seems to exist simply to allow the minions of the organization, which are skeleton warriors and archers or even mere thoughtless energy-infused bone constructs to ambush the careless explorers. This floor is guarded by Rolfen, who was then defeated by Micoda. 2F: Skybound Balcony - This floor is guarded by Adocim. He killed Ghejyen and Javier and technically defeated many others, who chose to run away. 3F: Hellfire Ascension - This floor is guarded by Clairvoyant Seer. It has an impractical design with one large chamber and a large coiling stairway lined up with candles and all kinds of mystical books. 4F: Dragon Bridge - This floor consists of a narrow path that widens and angles upward halfway through to accommodate the guarding position even for the fully sized Hadras, the Flametongue Dragon. 5F: Doors to Death - This is the pathway to the seemingly last halls of the fortress, continuing upward with steep turns. This is where the swordmaster Catastrophe is looking to pick off anyone who might have made it this far. 6F: Halls of Taxation - As he is the Vizier of Taxation, Gega stands guard here. There is a large chamber meant to prevent the enemy from escaping, with the route around it seemingly cut off. However, Marudeux used the Bridge of Tomorrow to bridge the gap around it, allowing them easier access to the top of the fortress. 7F: Altar of One Power - This is what is generally thought of only consisting an unused rooftop access and Gega's personal chambers. It did not even have a name to others than Gega. However on the top of the fortress, sleeping and accessing the power of "Dream" was the dreaded Phantom of the Apocalypses. There is also an area, Junkyard, where beings deemed worth discarding, like Ferengeil, are sent. Masters of the fortress The fortress seemed to be led by '''six '''individuals owing their allegiance to Phantom of the Apocalypses. They were: *Vizier Gega, the leader. He was seen carrying a stuff in his guise as one of the Viziers of Council of Animor. He was the one who put Rolfen and Adocim to guard the first two floors. *Catastrophe, as a figure wielding his blade was seen in a flashback *Hadras, the Flametongue Dragon *The Clairvoyant Seer *Adocim, whose powers darkened, as seen when he shattered Markaj's soul while the Battle of the Plains was raging on. *Rolfen, whose powers had also become really dark. However, his entangled memories suggest that he was likely forced into his current state. He was then defeated by Micoda. In truth, the entire fortress was built through unknown means to allow for the recovery of Phantom of the Apocalypses, who had already envisioned all the possibilities in the world through the incredibly powerful "Dream". Only Gega was aware of their master's presence, and everyone answered to just him. Layout From a distance, the Crimson Spiral appears as its namesake: a spiral. The main entryway seems to be filled with possibly fatal installations. There is a coil- or spiral-like pathway leading upward, reaching what appears as a tower. At least two long bridges span long distances within the fortress. It is unknown how the base was constructed or hidden from curious eyes. It appears invisible to the naked eye, but maintains its physical form all the time as seen by Micoda entering it. Observation Welkere insultingly said to Gega in their battle, that in the beginning stages of their operation of Crimson Spiral, he was able to crash one of their observatories and use it for himself. All the time until that point they had considered the crash an accident. The locations which do not exist on the map, Wolf Tooth Island and City of dreams were observatories for Crimson Spiral. Despite not being on the map, the one place that is not on the map is Temple of Falling Sun (as it was created by Torpad).